Demi
"Look at this luster, this massiveness! What a functionally beautiful design! Don't you find it just fascinating!" : — Demi obsessing over the Land Rover Demi is a playable character in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium. She is an android designed to act as system controller for the climate systems of Motavia, effectively making her the head of Motavia. Biography When the control systems keeping Motavia inhabitable started to malfunction, Demi went to Nurvus to shut down the system. However, she was captured in the process by Zio. He erected a giant Fort atop Nurvus, holding Demi upon the highest floor. Acting on information given by Seed, Alys, Chaz, Rika, Hahn, and Gryz infiltrated Zio's Fort to rescue her. Upon doing so, they were amazed by how much she resembled a ordinary human. In gratitude for rescuing her, she healed their wounds using her Medical Power. After escaping from the Fort, Demi joined the team. Her most important contribution was the Land Master, a tank that had been housed in a Machine Center independent of Nurvus's control. While on the team, she assisted with the search for Rune, shut down a Plate System that was causing earthquakes, and fought Zio within the Nurvus System itself. After defeating Zio, Demi connects herself directly into Nurvus's system in order to shut it down. She then opens a space station near Nurvus and directs them to Wren, her master. For most of the rest of the game, Demi works to correct the errors of the planet wide system. While the others were on Dezolis, Demi had the Hydrofoil brought to the Motavia Spaceport per Wren's request, enabling the group to cross the oceans and reach the Soldier's Temple. When Daughter awoke and began attacking the systems, Demi handled the defense of the Plate System. While the androids that attacked the System managed to capture a defense Module, she successfully keep damage to a minimum. When the Profound Darkness managed to pierce a opening into Algo, Demi sent a emergency message to Wren. By this time, she had managed to stabilize the system. She is one of five optional characters the player can use to fight the Profound Darkness. After the Profound Darkness is defeated, Demi decides to go to Zelan to assist Wren. She states that eventually Algo will have no use for her and Wren, but that she will continue to work until then. The epilogue shows that they have returned to Zelan. Abilities As an android, Demi is immune to poison, sleep, and paralysis. In addition, she automatically regenerates HP while walking outside battle, and automatically revives herself after every battle if defeated, as long as any other party member survived. She has no TP, mental stat, or techniques, however. Stats Demi, like Wren, has high HP and strength to compensate for the lack of any TP or mental stat. Her HP and strength are not quite as high as Wren's, but her dexterity is higher, making her attacks highly accurate. Skills Demi's skills all depend on her strength stat, and can deal physical damage, paralyze or instantly defeat enemies, increase the party's mental defense, or heal herself or her allies. None of Demi's skills require her to be wielding a gun. Combos * Silent wave: phononmezer and air slash in any order; physical damage to all enemies Equipment Demi can only equip guns as weapons. Guns are two handed weapons with high attack power. Demi can wear gear and armor. Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium Characters Category:Androids